


On Rainy Days Like These

by Its_mary4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arumika Week, Bad Days, F/M, not really - Freeform, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_mary4/pseuds/Its_mary4
Summary: Mikasa is having a bad day .





	On Rainy Days Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Arumika Week  
Day 6: Rainy day

Life isn't always easy . It changes from sunny days into a windy one . Sometimes it's raining . Sometimes it's snowing . You never know what to expect .

Today's one of those rainy days for Mikasa . She got fired from her half-time job as a waitress , she failed her mathematics exam that she studied hard for , and more importantly she argued with her three years boyfriend , Armin . In this case , she is the one at fault , but she'll never admit it . 

_ "Hey baby" Armin spoke through the phone , "how was your day ?" _

_ "Horrible things happened !" She complained "where are you ?"  _

_ "I'm grocery shopp-"  _

_ " Armin , who are you talking to ?" Feminine voice can be heard  _

_ "Armin , who's this girl with you ? I can't believe it . You're cheating on me !" Mikasa shouted _

_ "No no , Mika . You got it wrong . She's an old friend . I accidentally ran into her in the grocery store." He defended himself _

_ "Don't talk to me . My life is a nightmare because of you . And you're out there cheating on me while I'm bearing everything for you ! Don't ever talk to me again . I'm done with you and your bullshit" she hung up  _

She told him that her life is nightmare because of him . Now she thinks that was harsh . He did nothing wrong and she knows he's not the type to lie or cheat . She just had a rough day . She's not totally wrong . She lost her job because of him too .

_ "Look girls isn't this freak from college" Historia , queen bee from college pointed at Mikasa  _

_ "Oh poor girl , she works here . I can't believe Armin is dating this poor girl " one of her friends said sarcastically  _

_ "I don't know what's so special about her . Me and Armin would be the perfect couple" Historia mentioned . Her friends agreed . _

_ Mikasa clenched her teeth and walked toward their table .  _

_ "What are your orders, ladies ?" She forced a smile .  _

_ "Three strawberry milkshake , loser" Historia laughed . Mikasa nodded trying to control her urge to punch her and went to bring the order .  _

_ After minutes Mikasa brought their milkshakes .  _

_ "Hey loser ، send Armin my kisses and tell him if he wanted to break up with you I'd be glad to date him" Historia smiled . Mikasa couldn't take it anymore so she spilled the milkshake all over Historia  _

_ "That's what you get if come near me & near my boyfriend again !" Mikasa threatened while holding Historia from her collar  _

_ "Ahh , i can't believe it . YOU'RE CRAZY !" Historia spoke , "You'll regret this believe me"  _

That's how she lost her job .

_ 'Life isn't always easy , but then where had it been easy for me . I was bullied always , all my life . I sometimes envy Armin for his social skills and charming smile . I always lacked those , that's why I'm the weirdo , the freak who doesn't deserve him .' she was deep in thought  _

  
  


A knock on her apartment door snapped her out of her thoughts . She opened the door to see Armin . He was standing with pizza box in his right arm and some DVDs in his left one .

"I brought you pizza and some movies to make up for whatever I did that made you angry" He smiled sheepishly , "so are you gonna let me in ?" 

She sighed and opened the door slightly more so he could come in . He put the pizza and DVDS on her counter to take off his jacket and shoes .

"I'll make some coffee" she casually talked . He slowly approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist .

"What's making my princess so mad today ?" He whispered softly in her ear 

"It was one of those rainy days . Series of unfortunate events happened in one day . Each one made me think it can't be any worse, and each time I have been proven to be wrong" She sighed "I just snapped in your face . I felt like i needed you , but then I heard that girl's voice and I don't know . I felt a urge to scream at you. I'm sor-"

"Hush don't apologize . I'm sorry, baby . I wasn't here for you ." He kissed her checks , "You can tell me everything while we're having our movies marathon"

She turned and kissed him slowly tangling her slim fingers in his hair .

"I love you" She whispered . He kissed her back 

"I love you , too" 

They spent their evening watching movies and talking about each other day . 

_ It's true that life isn't always easy . Some days it may be rainy , but at least on rainy days like these she's not alone . _

  
  



End file.
